hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2052 Pacific hurricane season
The 2052 Pacific hurricane season was an unusually active season. Notable storms include. Hurricane Aila,Hurricane Brandon,Hurricane Quinn,Hurricane Ruben. Storms Hurricane Aila A|n weak area of low pressue formed offshore of Guatemala in April 28, Late on May 3 the low pressure area quickly organized to form Tropical depression 1-Eyes very early! and 6 hours later it was upgraded to Tropical storm Aila. An day later. it was upgraded to a hurricane Hurricane Brandon Aila split in 2. and left another area of low pressure. This area quickly organized to form Tropical depression 2-E Hurricane Cynthia An small area of thunderstorms developed late on May 27 to the south of Guatemala, After stalling for a few days. The cluster gained enough organization to be declared as a tropical depression on June 1. Hurricane Danyka An mesoactive convective system formed on June 1, The small but compact system quickly developed an circulation in June 6. Operationally it wasn't classified as a Tropical Depression until nearly a day later, whereby it was named Danyka, Danyka formed and quickly sped to the west and weakened even more faster. It disspated on June 9. Hurricane Ellie it crossed to the atlantic. Tropical Storm Fernando it hit near Los Angeles as a tropical depression Hurricane Gerard formed with the same low system that dissipated Fernando Tropical Storm Harby likely regenerated to Jennanot known if regenerated to Jenna Hurricane Illan Main article: Hurricane Illan it hit hawaii as a strong category 1 Hurricane Jenna not known is this is a regeneration of Harby Hurricane Kezia formed from an cut-off low Tropical Storm Liam spent most of its time as a tropical depression Hurricane Missatha absorbed by Liam's remnants Hurricane Narelle interacted with the pre-olwyn low early in its life Tropical Storm Olwyn also interacted with the pre-narelle depression Hurricane Petie track similar to Katrina in 67' Hurricane Quinn Main article: Hurricane Quinn (2052) formed off an TUTT cell. Hurricane Ruben The extratropical remnants of Yunya Other storms. Subtropical Depression. Moonsoon low. Names these are the names for 2052. unused names are. Sandra,Tomas,Vero,Wallyson,Xevier,Yolanda,Zee Aila ' '''Brandon ' 'Cynthia ' 'Danyka ' 'Ellie ' 'Fernando ' '''Gerard Harby ''' '''Illan + Jenna ''' '''Kezia Liam ' '''Missatha ' 'Narelle ' 'Olwyn ' 'Petie ' 'Quinn ' 'Ruben ' +retired name. replaced with Isabelle Timeline '''Timeline of tropical activity in the 2052 Pacific hurricane season ImageSize = width:1000 height:500 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2052 till:01/02/2053 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2052 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_(210–251_km/h)_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/01/2052 till:01/02/2052 color:TD text:Subtropical Depression from:03/05/2052 till:14/05/2052 color:C3 text:Aila from:05/05/2052 till:09/05/2052 color:C2 text:Brandon from:01/06/2052 till:08/06/2052 color:C4 text:Cynthia from:07/06/2052 till:09/06/2052 color:C1 text:Danyka from:12/06/2052 till:16/06/2052 color:C2 text:Ellie from:25/06/2052 till:02/07/2052 color:TS text:Fernando from:14/07/2052 till:16/07/2052 color:C4 text:Gerard from:04/07/2052 till:19/07/2052 color:TS text:Moonsoon low from:06/08/2052 till:08/08/2052 color:TS text:Harby from:10/08/2052 till:01/09/2052 color:C5 text:Illan from:09/08/2052 till:14/08/2052 color:C1 text:Jenna from:11/08/2052 till:15/08/2052 color:C1 text:Kezia from:13/08/2052 till:27/08/2052 color:TS text:Liam from:22/08/2052 till:28/08/2052 color:C2 text:Missatha from:02/09/2052 till:19/09/2052 color:C5 text:Narelle from:03/09/2052 till:04/09/2052 color:TS text:Olwyn from:16/09/2052 till:22/09/2052 color:C1 text:Petie from:25/10/2052 till:29/10/2052 color:C2 text:Quinn from:25/12/2052 till:03/01/2053 color:C4 text:Ruben bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2052 till:01/02/2052 text:January from:01/02/2052 till:01/03/2052 text:Feburary from:01/03/2052 till:01/04/2052 text:March from:01/04/2052 till:01/05/2052 text:April from:01/05/2052 till:01/06/2052 text:May from:01/06/2052 till:01/07/2052 text:June from:01/07/2052 till:01/08/2052 text:July from:01/08/2052 till:01/09/2052 text:August from:01/09/2052 till:01/10/2052 text:September from:01/10/2052 till:01/11/2052 text:October from:01/11/2052 till:01/12/2052 text:November from:01/12/2052 till:31/12/2052 text:December from:31/12/2052 till:31/01/2053 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" See also 2052 Pacific typhoon season 2052 Atlantic hurricane season 2051-52 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season 2051-52 South Pacific cyclone season Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Unusual storms Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Future storms Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical/Subtropical Cyclones Category:Unusual Subtropical Cyclones Category:Weird Subtropical Depressions(HS16) Category:Subtropical Cycloes Category:Subtropical storm Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Weird Storms